Alex Wilder (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Alex Wilder is one of the main protagonists of the Hulu tv series Runaways, and is the son of Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder. When he discovers that his parents commit ceremonial sacrifices alongside his friends' parents and cover it up by using PRIDE, he decide to stop them with his friends. He is portrayed by Rhenzy Feliz. Biography Early Life Alex Wilder was born in early 2001 to Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, who were members of PRIDE and would commit ceremonial sacrifices for Jonah. Due to his parents being closely affiliated with PRIDE, he also became close friends with the PRIDE members' children's, Amy Minoru, Nico Minoru, Chase Stein, Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes and Molly Hernandez, and attended the same school they did, the Atlas Academy. He was very close with Amy due to both sharing a great love for video games, and he also had a crush on Amy's younger sister Nico. One day while playing together in the Timely Coffee, Amy asked Alex to examine her laptop, and he told her she had been hacked, causing Amy to panic and leave the café. Alex later learned that Amy had hacked into Wizard's servers, and he offered to accompany her when she would tell her mother Tina, but she refused and Alex didn't insist on doing so. Shortly thereafter, Amy mysteriously died, with her death being labeled a suicide, and Alex felt responsible for her death. Traumatized by her death, he chose not to attend her funeral, which caused the end of his friendships with the others. Runaways Season One Before going to school, Alex's parents encouraged him to reunite with his former friends, and have to come to the mansion like they use to while his parents had meeting with PRIDE. At the academy, Alex attempted to invite his former friends, but failed when he started to argue with Chase, Karolina and Gert, and Nico pretended to listen to music when he attempted to talk to her. Despite his failure, Alex decided to send a photo of him and the group with Amy to invite them to his mansion, which succeeded. Though the group began to argue, Karolina suggested that they talk about Amy so they could move on, and Nico thanked Alex for bringing them together despite him not appearing at Amy's funeral. The group agreed to stay if they could get alcohol from Geoffrey's office, and Alex accidently opened a secret passageway. The teenagers went through and saw their parents performing a ritual on Destiny Gonzalez, but were forced to flee when Molly took a picture, and the flash caught the PRIDE members' attention. Alex told his friends to head to the guesthouse while he turn off the lights, getting their parents distracted and explain the flash they saw. Upon returning, Alex and the group decided to act normal, and pretended to play Twister when Alex's parents checked up on them. Once his parents left, Alex talked to the others about what they saw, and couldn't believe that his parents could be murderers. The teenagers decided to do more investigating and to find more evidence, and decided to meet up next day on the beach. Alex also comforted Nico, who had became overwhelmed with what she saw. At the beach, Alex shared Nico's doubts about the picture of Destiny received by Karolina, and convinced his friends to perform investigations on their own, instructing Chase to find the Dematerialization Box used in the ritual, as he returned home to inspect the ritual room. After shortly inspecting the secret room, Nico called Alex to help her control the staff her mother used in the ritual, as she accidently caused snowflakes to fall from the ceiling. When he had the staff in his hands, it caused immediate pain, and he dropped it on the floor, causing the snowflakes to stop. The two decided to make out to act as the reason Alex was over, but the two realized their liking for each other afterward. While having a WizTalk conversations with the others, Alex still couldn't believe his parents were murders despite Chase telling Alex that his was sent to jail. Afterward, Alex decided to enter the secret passageway, but saw that it was changed, and found his father's handgun and kept it for safety. Alex later supported Nico in going to the police to reveal their parents' crimes, but they saw Victor Stein and Robert Minoru talking to Detective Flores, who took part in the investigation of Amy's apparent suicide. The two decided to leave as it appeared that PRIDE had influenced the police department, and went to the Timely Coffee to think. At the café, Gert sent Alex an encrypted file she found on Leslie Dean's laptop, and discovered that it was a list of victims that Leslie chose for the rituals. Alex was called by the barista that his car alarm had went off, but Alex was kidnapped by Darius Davis and the Crips, who his father Geoffrey once belonged to. Davis explained that Geoffrey committed a crime, and that Davis took the fall as long he looked his grandmother Nana B and girlfriend Tamar, but theorized that Geoffrey forget about him. Alex informed Darius that he was nothing like his father, and Davis called Geoffrey to tell him that he has his son. At the park, Geoffrey and the LAPD came and Alex shot Crips member Andre Compton, who was pointing his gun at his father. Alex gave his father the handgun, but this caused Davis to take Alex hostage and drive away from the scene, as Geoffrey was focused on Andre's wounds. Davis confronted Alex on shooting Compton, but he was saved by his friends who used their super powers to defeat Davis, who ran away due to being afraid of Chase's fistigons and Nico's staff. Alex decided to return to his father who was still with a wounded Compton, and the others decided to celebrate their victory at the café. Alex insisted that Compton should be taken to a hospital, but Geoffrey refused, and ordered Alex to get on a bus and return home. Alex was convinced that his parents were going use Compton in another sacrifice, and asked his friends to help save the criminal. Alex and the group went to the secret room and found it empty, figuring out that PRIDE had decided to carry the sacrifice somewhere else. Upset that he failed to save Compton, Alex went to his room where he was joined by Nico, and admitted that he shot Andrew to protect his father. Nico comforted him and the two began to kiss, but were interrupted by Karolina who informed them that Chase had found a video camera in the secret room. Alex discovered that the data inside the camera was transferred to Wizard, a company that was founded by Tina and Robert Minoru. Alex and his friends decided to infiltrate Wizard headquarters while attending a fundraising gala, and succeeded in hacking into the severs by knowing the password that Amy used to hack in. When returning to the gala, Chase informed them that Karolina could fly, and that Nico's father and Chase's mother were having an affair. The next day, Nico questioned Alex on how he knew the password, but before he could lie about how he knew, the group joined them. Alex and the others learned that Molly had accidently admitted to seeing PRIDE in their robes to Catherine, causing her to become upset when being accused of being too honest. At the open house, Alex and the group overheard the Wilders and Yorkes talking, and figured that they were talking about Molly. Later on, Alex was confronted by Nico once again, and confessed of what Amy did before her apparent, and was criticized by Nico for lying. While Nico left to collect her sister's phone she found, Alex stayed at the café and finished decrypting the file, seeing the first sacrifice that PRIDE committed. Alex messaged the others to meet him at the café, and Chase and Karolina didn't want the video to be revealed to the public. Despite Alex being determined to have his parents arrested for their crimes, he and Chase got into a fight that ended with Alex's laptop being destroyed. As a result, the group lost their evidence, much to Alex's chagrin. The next day at the academy, the group nearly disbanded due to Alex's resentment of Chase destroying the laptop, but decided to stay after Gert embarrassed Eiffel on that they group were going to the school dance. The group were surprised when Molly returned from Montebello, and showed them a tape that her biological parents left her. On the tape, it revealed that they were concerned of what PRIDE was doing at their construction site, as they were drilling into hole to collect a mysterious power. Also, there were potential consequences as result of doing so, with the destruction of California being intimate. The group decided to put aside their differences and to stop their parents, as they would go the dance as a way to meet and infiltrate the PRIDE construction site. While preparing for the dance, he received a text message from Amy's phone, and went to the Minoru residence to talk to Nico. Nico and Alex talked about Amy's last message, which she got from an induvial about someone coming to hurt her, and speculated who could have killed Amy. Despite the two taking photos for the dance by Nico's father, she stated that their relationship was over due to him not telling Nico the truth. Alex and the team managed to enter the dig site, and stopped the drilling before being confronted by their parents and Jonah. Though the group stood together against PRIDE, Karolina told them to leave as she held off Jonah, but she was defeated and captured. The Runaways wandered through the woods of Los Angeles, and Alex decided to they should leave and rescue Karolina, and eventually agreed with Nico's please on saving Dean first. The group managed to rescue Karolina, and Alex decided to contact Davis on making an alliance so the group could have money. At the bus depot, the group saw a news feed of them being accused of having abducted Molly and being suspects in the mysterious death of Destiny, and Alex told the group that they have to run. Season Two Season Three Gallery Images Alex-season-one.jpg|Alex on a poster for season one. Alex wilder mcu2 crop.jpg|Alex in season one. Alex_-_RWS2_-_01578855.jpg|Alex's character poster for season two. Alex_S3_Poster.jpg|Alex's character poster for season three. Alex-Wilder-Funko-Pop.jpg|Alex's Funko Pop. Trivia *He is a fan of Star Wars and Doctor Who. *He is also a fan of superheroes Iron Man, Captain America and Spider-Man. *He also enjoys playing video games, notably playing EA Star Wars Battlefront and Fortnite. *Unlike his comic counterpart, he isn't a mole for PRIDE, but in the series, there were suspicions that he was mole in the episode Gimmie Shelter. However, in later episodes, despite keeping secrets from his friends, he remained loyal to the group. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Strategists Category:Related to Villain Category:Falsely Accused Category:Fighters Category:Outright Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tragic Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Thieves Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Damsels Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good